Permíteme amarte
by Winned
Summary: Una chica nueva venida del extranjero, que a ingresado al internado mixto de sus sueños, se topa accidentalmente con un chico tan encantador como apuesto que no logra evitar enamorarse perdidamente de el... pero...¡DIABLOS! ¡RESULTO SER SU PROFESOR!
1. ¡Eres estupendo!

_En este mundo (al menos en el mío) hay una rivalidad entre __**las coincidencias **__VS __**el destino…**_

_Personalmente no creo en el destino… más bien diría que confió mas en las coincidencias, otra tras otra… tras otra y otra… hasta que obtenemos algo inigualablemente maravilloso o inesperado…_

_...como nuestro primer encuentro…_

Soy Courtney Winter, hace unas pocas semanas he cumplido los 16 años y hoy será mi traslado en el internado Benemérito de las Américas al norte de California.

-Aquí tienes tu llave- dijo la señorita frente a mí, quien atendía la casilla de "Reparto de dormitorios". Lo mejor del internado Benemérito de las Américas (A demás de ser mixta) es que cada estudiante tiene su propia recamara, lo que es igual a privacidad y nada de malos compañeros de cuarto…

-¡Gracias!- Conteste soñadora, sin poder ocultar mi felicidad comprimida. Lo juro, estoy tan feliz que creo estar a punto de desmallarme.

-Aquí tienes un mapa del internado- decía mientras señalaba el folleto- estamos aquí, y allí está tu dormitorio, las aulas están aquí, la cafetería y demás.

-Oh… gracias- dije un tanto pérdida, esta escuela es increíble… tome mi maleta y salí de ahí para intentar encontrar mi dormitorio mientras veía para todos lados atontada…

… hasta que termine en el suelo…

-¡Los siento! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?- me dijo una voz desde lo alto, abrí mis ojos al mismo tiempo en el que me sobaba la espalda; subí lentamente la vista hacia aquella voz que me hablaba y vi… algo inimaginable, estaba segura que cualquier chica estaría celosa de mí en ese momento…

…un chico de mi edad, con cabellos negros un tanto largos y ojos de un tono verde y azulado, tez ni muy blanca u oscura, (desde mi punto de vista) alto y muy buen parecido, con las manos juntas en forma de oración frente a su rostro, mientras se disculpaba conmigo. Cuando intente levantarme el inmediatamente me tendió la mano…

_¡DIOS! ¡ESTE CHICO A PESAR DE SER GUAPO ES EDUCADO! _

-E…estoy bien (Mentira)

-¿Segura?- asentí (¡Mentirosa!)- Lo siento, en verdad…

Sonreí -No te preocupes- fingí una risita- a decir verdad sucede a menudo, soy bastante torpe (Honesta)…

-Déjame invitarte algo como disculpa ¿Te gustan los dulces o prefieres una bebida?

Negué con las manos -No tienes que preocuparte, en verdad, no quiero que gastes tu dinero por algo como esto…

Me decepcione un poco, ya que después de mis palabras comenzó a alejarse. Pero luego la felicidad regreso y se pintó en mi rostro, él había ido por mi maleta que prácticamente "voló en el aire"…

-¿Dónde está tu dormitorio? Te acompañare- (Mierda)

Le mostré una falsa sonrisa al guapo chico frente a mí -No quiero molestarte- murmure mientras intentaba tomar mi maleta solamente estirando mi brazo, pero no lo conseguía a pesar del esfuerzo… no me había movido ni un centímetro de donde me encontraba parada (ni quería). Me dolía horrible el tobillo…

Nuevamente alejo la maleta de mi alcance y sonrió amablemente- No es molestia- olvide respirar por un segundo, a pesar de mi dolor, me encontraba realmente feliz, el no solo era guapo, sino que él era realmente encantador…

…sé que suena estúpido, ya que lo acabo de conocer hace unos 3 minutos…

Esquive un poco la vista de él, estaba ruborizándome -Entonces…- saque el mapa que me había dado la señorita de la casilla de "Reparto de dormitorios", busque un momento con la vista y respondí mientras señalaba dentro del papel-…aquí, cerca de la piscina…

El me regalo otra sonrisa- Muy bien, vamos…- dicho esto comenzó a caminar pero yo me quede ahí parada viendo cómo se alejaba mientras que mi equipaje era secuestrado inconscientemente. El a unos cuantos pasos más noto mi ausencia y voltio hacia donde yo me encontraba -¿Qué pasa?...

…-Na-¡Nada!- respondí alegremente mientras me acercaba a él resistiendo el dolor que me albergaba, apretaba los labios para no chillar...-¿T-También eres estudiante nuevo?- Pregunte, rogando que no me temblara la voz…

-Mmm, tácticamente no…- me miro fijamente – Dime ¿Vienes a estudiar aquí, sola?

-Oh…Si… ¿Por qué?...

- Creí que por lo menos vendría un amigo acompañándote

Lo mire confusa-¿A qué te refieres?

-No eres originaria de aquí, ¿cierto?

Negué con la cabeza -No, soy mexicana… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Me miro directamente -Bueno, eres demasiado hermosa para ser de por aquí…

Podía sentir el rubor que se posaba sobre mis mejillas (fue como si el dolor en mi tobillo desapareciese solo por un instante, como si hubiese tomado en ese preciso momento un analgésico), baje la vista esquivando la suya mientras fingía torpemente arreglarme el cabello-¿Enserio? Bueno…eres el único que piensa eso- deje soltar una risita…

Bajo la vista para verme fijamente, acercando bastante su rostro al mío, poniéndome mas nerviosa-¿El único?

-Bueno…- fruncí un poco el ceño-…un día, un niño que jugaba conmigo me dijo "No tienes permitido sonreír, das más miedo cuando sonríes"…

-¡¿Un niño?- soltó una breve carcajada- Que tonto ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Y te lo tomaste enserio?

¡Qué idiota soy! -Bueno… no, pero…

-Si fue un niño, eso quiere decir que fue hace mucho tiempo…ya ahora eres una chica muy hermosa…

…me exalte un poco, e instintivamente voltio a verlo confusa e inevitablemente enrojecida…-… ¿He?...

-¿Sabes qué fue lo que en realidad trato de decir ese chico? "¡Oh, no! Es tan linda cuando sonríe, no quiero que nadie más se dé cuanta…. quiero tenerla… solo para mi…"-….voltio a verme y sonrió- ¡Te has puesto roja!

Nuevamente lo esquive…-¿¡YO? ¡¿Roja? ¡Claro que no! – un poco después de eso apreté un poco el rostro, había sentido una pulsada en mi posible, herido tobillo…-Po-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunte forzosamente…

-¿Mi nombre?...-asentí-…Ricky Martin…

.

.

.

…-…Ya pues…

-Johnny Depp…

.

.

.

…fruncí un poco el ceño, rendida pero no conforme-…Bueno, Sr. Depp; ¿En qué clases estas?

-¿Clases?

-¿Eres un estudiante, no?

-En teoría

Alce la ceja confusa -¿Ha que te refieres?

-¡Oh, mira! – Sonrió y señalo justo al frente –Ese es tu dormitorio – ignore por completo lo que se encontraba frente a mí y seguí mirándolo… él quería acompañarme hasta aquí en forma de disculpa por sentirse culpable, y ya que lo había hecho… se iría, me miro tiernamente un instante y continuo-…bienvenida a esta escuela…

-…gra… gracias- respondí torpemente al mismo tiempo en el que recibía de vuelta mi maleta, en eso mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo saque rápidamente… era un mensaje…

-¿Tus padres?

-Si...

-Bien, entonces… - levanto la mano como señal de…-…nos vemos…- no me moví… pero escuchaba sus pisadas que se alejaban…

.

.

.

La respiración se me fue, e ignorando por completo mi dolor me di la vuelta y llame su atención para que me viese…-¡N… nos vemos en clases! ¡Te buscare! ¡Y hare que me digas tu nombre!

Me miro un tanto sorprendido y me regalo una encantadora sonrisa (De alguna manera, mas espacial que las anteriores), para alejarse nuevamente… no sin antes decir…-_Te esperare entonces…_

_¡DIOS! ¡GRACIAS POR HACERME PASAR EL EXAMEN DE INGRESO!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Bueno, antes que nada quiero disculparme porque dije que estaría actualizando mis demás historias y no lo he echo, ¡Pero lo haré! ¡Juro que he avanzado!... algo XD...<em>**

**_Este bimestre tendre muchas suspenciones, por festividades y flojera de mis profesores XD asi que tendre mas tiempo libre de lo comun :D_**

**_Por favor sean pacientes ^u^_**

**_¡Por favor dejen Reviewrs y digan que opinan de esta historia! ¡Denme ideas, las tendré en cuenta! :D_**

**_Gracias por leer :D _**

**_Chau_**


	2. ¡No puede ser!

Cuando finalmente logre llegar a mi habitación (que por cierto, se encontraba en el tercer piso) me deje caer en el suelo sin siquiera inspeccionar lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor, en verdad me dolía el tobillo y ya que no había un elevador o algo parecido a escaleras eléctricas, me vi forzada a usar las cotidianas escaleras de frio cemento… ya no soportaba estar más tiempo de pie…o simplemente moverme, pero a pesar del dolor, no podía borrar la sonrisa traviesa que había en mi rostro. Patético, lo se… pero me sentía verdaderamente feliz…

Aun en el suelo me arremangue un poco mi pantalón para inspeccionar el daño, mi tobillo se veía un poco hinchado, pero no parecía ser nada grave. Me sentí aliviada, no me iba a perdonar faltar a clases desde el primer día…

Regrese al mundo real y observe mi dormitorio, era más espacioso que mi habitación haya en casa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa profundo y femenino, y las grandes ventanas eran opacadas por las blancas cortinas, al fondo había una cama individual, adornada con un edredón azul que hacia juego con la funda de la almohada, un pequeño mini bar enfrente, a un lado un closet, al otro lado de la habitación había un pequeño sofá, en frente había una preciosa mesa rectangular de un color plateado, y seguido de eso un televisor sobre un estante marrón. Un poco luego de eso, más al fondo se encontraba un escritorio con una silla reclinable… y sobre ella…

…dos uniformes, fue fácil adivinar el tipo…uno deportivo y uno diario (posiblemente solo sea una falda y una blusa)…

…no pude evitar suspirar con decepción…

…por poco lo había olvidado, estaba aquí para estudiar, no para vacacionar…

Me apoye en el marco de la puerta y logre ponerme nuevamente de pie, levante un poco del suelo mi tobillo hinchado y lo mantuve en el aire, sucesivamente comencé a saltar con una sola pierna hasta el mini bar, y una vez que lo abrí me decepcione un poco más que antes, solo habían sodas frías y dulces congelados. Tome una soda enlatada y me dirigí saltando hacia el sofá.

Me deje caer en él y coloque la soda sobre mi tobillo como un remplazo de hielo. Suspire mientras esperaba…

…¿Qué podía hacer ahora? En verdad me gustaría ir ahora mismo en busca de ese chico… pero, ¿No sería extraño? ¿¡No me vería como una acosadora, cierto?...

…pero… bueno…

…él dijo…muchas veces, que era hermosa…

**Flash back**

…_-…Bueno, eres demasiado hermosa para ser de por aquí…_

**Fin flash back**

**Flash back**

_-Si fue un niño, eso quiere decir que fue hace mucho tiempo…ya que ahora eres una chica muy hermosa…_

**Fin flash back**

**Flash back**

_-¿Sabes qué fue lo que en realidad trato de decir ese chico? "¡Oh, no! Es tan linda cuando sonríe, no quiero que nadie más se dé cuanta…. quiero tenerla… solo para mi…"-…._

**Fin flash back**

No había necesidad de verme en un espejo, podía sentir como mi rostro se enrojecía con tan solo recordarlo…

…no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, creía que esto solo sucedía en las viejas películas románticas de la abuela o en chicas que se la viven fijándose en el físico de los chicos…

Por muy inaceptable que me dijese que era, ya no me importaba, porque todo había perdido su lógica y simplemente…anhelaba volverlo a ver…

…me sentía dichosa de haberlo conocido…

Porque me había enamorado de el…

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente… en la área de 1°s… en el corredor…<strong>

-¡No, No! ¡Aquí tampoco está! ¿¡Como puede ser? ¡Lo busque por toda la escuela, entre los 1° y 3° años!

-Al parecer tu tobillo ya está de maravilla ¿no?- sucesivamente soltó una pequeña risita - Relájate, tal vez por ser el primer día no quiso venir, después de todo los maestros solo se la pasan hacernos presentar a nuestros compañeros de clase una y otra vez, todo el día- Dijo Bridgette, la chica rubia que se encontraba a mi lado, en un intento fallido de calmarme…

…¿Qué de donde apareció ella?...pues todo se resume a que tuve la simple suerte de que ella ocupase el dormitorio que se encuentra justo al lado del mío. Durante la noche, cuando fui al baño a lavarme los dientes, coincidimos mientras salíamos de nuestras recamaras…así la conocí, hasta ahora nos hemos llevado de maravilla…

-Sí, solo piénsalo, tal vez se quedó dormido o algo- dijo Gwen sin mucha importancia sobre su voz, ella es (gótica) amiga de la infancia de Bridgette y se encuentra en el cuarto piso, un piso más al mío y de Bridgette…

-Sí, pero…- Gwen me lanzo una mirada penetrante, mostrando lo tan fastidiada que la tenía. Ni siquiera note cuando mis labios se cerraron…

-¡Oye!, ¡Él dijo que quería volver a verte ¿Cierto?

Hundí los hombros -Bueno…

**Flash back**

…-¡N… nos vemos en clases! ¡Te buscare! ¡Y hare que me digas tu nombre!

Me miro un tanto sorprendido y me regalo una encantadora sonrisa (De alguna manera, mas espacial que las anteriores), para alejarse nuevamente… no sin antes decir…-_Te esperare entonces…_

**Fin flash back**

…-…si, algo así…su…pongo…

Se cruzó de brazos inconforme-Entonces relájate y deja que el haga su jugada. Es un hombre ¿Cierto?

Bridgette alzo la vista y observo durante un corto momento el reloj que se encontraba en la pared -Casi son las 7:00 AM, vamos a clases…- dicho esto empezaron a caminar, pero yo me quede de pie en el mismo lugar…

_-¡Courtney, ¿No vienes?_

-¡¿Ha? ¡Sí! ¡Espérenme en el salón, iré rápido al baño!- ellas asintieron y cuando las vi nuevamente alejarse, salí de ahí…

…pero aún tenía la cabeza en las nubes…

…sé que estaba obsesionada, más aun cuando solo lo conocí durante unos 7 minutos (Aproximadamente), ¿A esto se le puede llamar amor a primera vista?...

Ya estaba a punto de salir del área de los de 1° año, la mayoría de los estudiantes se dirigían a sus clases en dirección contraria a la que yo me dirigía…

El parecía un poco mayor, así que seguramente no estaba en primero; después de todo, me dijo que no era un estudiante de nuevo ingreso…

_-¿Qué es esto? ¿¡Acaso hoy en día todos los hombres se perforan?_

…. ¿Humm?... ¿Qué ocurre ahora?- me dije mentalmente mientras inconscientemente me acercaba…

_-No, esto es solo algo que hice durante el verano_

Me quede oculta detrás de la pared mientras escuchaba… no pude evitar sentir algo de pena por el chico, siendo el primer día…

_-¿No es obvio que por lo menos en la escuela debe ostentarse a usarlos?_

_-Sí, discúlpeme…_

Asome un poco la vista para tratar de averiguar de quien se trataba, estaba sorprendida de que hablara tan formalmente…

…

…

…

…se me fue el aliento o quizás me olvide de seguir respirando, mi cara no era capaz de expresar la felicidad que me invadía…

¡Era el!

_-¡Que problemático! ¡Un maestro jugando con sus orejas en la escuela es un mal ejemplo para los alumnos!... _

…

…

…

…¿Qué?…

…

…

…

-¡Oh, mi-!... ¡Tú, la de ahí!- reaccione ante su llamado y salí de mi escondite, él también se me quedo viendo dudoso del problema en el que me había metido - ¡Tú falda es muy corta! ¡Cámbiala antes de que acabe la primera semana! ¡Usted también profesor Foley!- Dicho esto la vieja mujer comenzó a alejarse...

…-Si…- susurro sin quitarme su asombrada vista de encima…

.

.

.

_*eco*¡Usted también profesor Foley!*eco*_

_._

_._

_._

…Justo ahora…

.

.

.

…ella dijo…

.

.

.

…¿Profesor?...

.

.

.

Lo mire confundida, pero el solo me sonrió inocente mente -Ella siempre se queja de mí

-…tu… ¿Cómo-?… ¿Por qué es-?... ¿Qué te-?...- las palabras se desmoronaban de mi boca, y las millones de cosas que ansiaba decirle antes no aparecían por ninguna parte…

De su camisa, del bolso izquierdo, saco unos brillantes lentes de contorno oscuro, abrió sus monturas y de una manera tan elegante como profesional los coloco frente a sus ojos, mientras, yo observaba detenidamente a través de esas pequeñas paredes de cristal…

-Querías saber mi nombre ¿no?- Seguía inmóvil, no era capaz de creérmelo - Duncan Foley, en el área de primer año, enseño economía doméstica. Escuche que siempre duermes en clases ¿No?...- dejo escapar una risita -…Señorita Winter -...

Hoy, en mi vida vacía como estudiante… una nueva página ha comenzado...

**24 de Agosto… ¿¡Me he enamorado de mi profesor!**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno, aquí acaba el capítulo. Díganme que opinan dejándome sus reviewrs <strong>**:D**

**Gracias por leer ****;D **


	3. Quiero verte

…termine de subirme los calcetines y me coloque perezosamente los zapatos; siguiente paso, verme en el espejo…

…inevitablemente, ya estaba lista…

De una forma verdaderamente, verdaderamente lenta, me dirigí hacia la puerta con la mochila ya en mi hombro y, una vez que estuve frente ella, toque suavemente la perilla, lo hice con tan sumo cuidado que pude haberme creído por un instante que era posible que se quebrace en mil pedazos si la tocaba con brusquedad; al igual que a un pedazo de vidrio…

…entre-cerré los ojos y deje escapar un suspiro, al mismo tiempo en el que bajaba la vista directamente al suelo…

…

…

…

…no quería ir a clases…

…

Di un pequeño salto hacia atrás, me había asustado, ya que alguien tocaba la puerta del otro lado de ella -¿Courtney?... ¿Sigues ahí?... ¿Te quedaste dormida? ¡Se nos hace tarde!…

…-… ¿Eres tú, Bridgette?

-Sí, soy yo ¿A quién esperabas? ¿A un repartidor de Domino's pizza?

-No, pero…- me interrumpió

-¡Anda, Gwen se fue por si sola hace media hora y ella no se tomara la molestia de hacer que el profesor nos tome asistencia o nos espere más allá del toque! –…ella tiene razón…cerré los ojos y suspire, para después torcer un poco la boca hasta que se formase algo parecido a una sonrisa. Una vez todo listo, me permití abrir la puerta -¡Ah, ya estas lista! ¡Excelente! – Ella tomo mi mano…- ¡Vamos!-… y comenzó a correr…

-¡E-Espera! ¡Me voy a caer!- grite, mientras intentaba no quedarme atrás.

-¡Llegaremos tarde! ¡Solo intenta seguirme el paso!- replico ella, ansiosa y un poco molesta. En cierta forma era mi culpa, yo me había retrasado a propósito mientras que ella se había tomado la molestia de esperarme…

- ¡E-Espera! ¡Las escaleras! – grite un poco desesperada, no estoy segura si ella no me escucho o solo decidió ignorarme, pero no se detuvo. Y en el preciso momento en el que mis pies tocaron el primer escalón cuesta abajo, mi tobillo se dobló y perdí el equilibrio; fue como si todo hubiese ocurrido en cámara lenta, veía la cara de Bridgette preocupada por mi mientras caía lentamente, posiblemente solo fueron unos cuantos segundos, pero para mí fueron minutos…por poco me creía que estaba flotando… hasta que perdí el "don" de hacerlo…

…y llego la caída…

_-¡¿Estas bien?_

No me lo puedo creer, ¿Por qué siempre soy tan torpe?

_-¡Hey, responde! ¡¿Te lastimaste?_

¿Mi tobillo estará maldito? ¿Qué mal le hice a la Tierra para ser tan desafortunada?

_-¡¿Co-Courtney, estas bien?_

_-¡Llevémosla a la enfermería!_

_-¡Sí!_

…

…

…

…¿Llevémosla?... eso es plural…

…¿Abre caído encima de alguien?... no, ya casi es hora del toque de entrada, todos ya están en los salones…

…¿Quién… esta con Bridgette?...

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Mi cuerpo se siente liviano, ¿Ahora verdaderamente estaré flotando?<p>

Cielos, parezco una niña, creyendo que puedo ser capaz de todo, como si fuese mágica o poderosa…

Tantos accidentes me están haciendo alucinar…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>De la nada micuerpo se sintió pesado de nuevo, como si hubiese caído de un precipicio y llegase después hasta su final… pero sin una caída mortal…<p>

Abrí levemente los ojos, mi vista era borrosa y me sentía mareada, no localizaba lo que se encontraba a mí alrededor.

Ligeramente, mi cuerpo se estremeció, alguien había tomado mi mano. Me sentí asustada pero a la vez avergonzada, no tenía la menor idea de quien se pudiese tratar…

…aquella mano, alrededor de la mía era tan grande y cálida, que de alguna forma en especial me hizo sentir bien; pero por más que trate de aclarar mi vista no lograba identificar a aquella persona…

…quería saber su identidad, preguntarle qué había sucedido, y agradecerle si es que tenía que hacerlo…

_-Tonta, me diste un gran susto, se más cuidadosa; pudiste hacerte daño…_

…

…

…

…no …es Bridgette…

…

…

…

…¿Quién…es esta persona?...

…

…

…

…_-Courtney…-…_ ¡¿Que…? ¿¡Que hay en mi mano!... ¡¿Su mejilla?... _-…te quiero…-…_

…

…

…

...¿Que está pasando?...

…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola, lamento la tardanza y que haya sido corto. Échenle la culpa a mi profe de historia ¬¬… sorry también por no actualizar mis demás historias, pero lo hare como proyecto futuro XD De verdad gracias por comentar, me hacen muy feliz cada vez que me leen ^u^<strong>

**Chau**

**PD: Reviews! :D**


	4. ¡PERDÓNENME! TnT

**NA: **Hola todos mis amadísimos lectores, desafortunadamente no estoy segura cuando podre continuar el finc, no es porque no quiera o porque no tenga ideas nuevas, el problema es que en mi casa están construyendo y la casa esta echa un caos xD

Mi mamá tiene que atender a los trabajadores y checar que hagan el trabajo tal y como ella lo quiere, y pues a mí me dejan cuidando a mi hermanito de un año y medio, el cual es un gran revoltoso y no me deja hacer nada ¬_¬ xD Neta, no quieren estar en mis zapatos TnT…y mi hermana mayor…pues, ¿Qué les digo? Ni señales de humo ¬¬

Sé que estas palabras no suenan la gran cosa, pero si quieren los invito a mi casa para que vean como ando ahorita de amontonada en mi cuarto, el cual por cierto ¡Ya no tiene ni puerta! XD

La casa está un polverío TnT ¡AWWW! ESTRAÑO MI RUTINA DIARIA T.T

JAJA xD

Bueno chicos, así está la situación, gracias por leer y por favor ténganme paciencia… y si pueden, mándeme un poco de la suya XD

Un beso

Chau ^u^


End file.
